


Leaving

by LilyZerpent



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Basically an elaboration on why Upgrade, Jon, and Hatchworth left. (Note: not the actors, the characters themselves)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Upgrade (Updated!)

Upgrade looked around for any sign of Rabbit, The Jon, or The Spine. When she knew that they were probably preoccupied with something else, she snuck into The Spine's room for a pen and paper.

There were so many pens to choose from! Figuring she'd get out of The Spine's room quickly, she chose a magenta pen.

Thinking up her note was easy. Actually writing it, however, was much harder. She was nervous someone (most likely Rabbit or The Jon) would walk in on her writing her note, and ask her what she was doing. But she didn't want to rush it, either.

After she was done writing, she read it over. It was just a simple note that read

"Dear The Spine, Peter Walter, Rabbit, and The Jon,

I've decided to leave. There's a place in Oregon that has a job open to plant flowers in patterns. I greatly apologize, but that's what I'm interested in now. I'll be sure to write home and tell you how it goes. I hope to see you all in the near future. Please know that it's no one's fault that I left. Goodbye.

With love, Upgrade"

Feeling satisfied with her note, she walked to the kitchen, pinned her note onto the fridge, packed her bags, and left.

But before she could leave, Rabbit found her. 

"Hey, I found your note."

"I'm sorry, Rabbit."

"It's alright. I un-understand. I just wanted-d-d to give you so-something."

Rabbit handed her the prettiest crown she'd ever seen. It looked like a princess crown, with little jewels that cover all of the crown.

She put the crown onto her hat, and hugged Rabbit. 

"Thank you, Rabbit. I love it"

"You're we-welcome"

She decided she'd keep it on her hat forever.

She said goodbye to Rabbit, and left.


	2. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst incoming!

Jon woke up.

Everything looked fine. Their hotel room was the same as it was, except it was quiet. 

No Spine bossing Rabbit around with Rabbit telling him off.

It was quiet.

That got him worried. Where were they? Were they hurt? He hoped they were just sleeping.

But luck was not on Jon's side today.

He searched the two connected hotel rooms for any sign of them.

Nothing. All their stuff was gone too. And his.

They must've thought he left with him.

…

But he didn't.

…

…

They left him here.

They left him in Texas.

He sighed, and jumped out the window.

He had a long road ahead of him.


End file.
